Something Special
by cj456
Summary: They were best friends forever. After splitting from her boyfriend Bella feels like giving up on the one thing she's desperate for. Will her best friend Edward be able to help her while realizing what has always been there?
1. Chapter 1

**Something Special**

**Chapter 1 – Assurance**

27 year old Bella Swan walked into the house she shared with her best friend since she was young, Edward Cullen. The two had grown up together and were inseparable. No one could even come close to breaking up their friendship because it was so solid. The two grew up in a small town called Forks,Washington before moving out to LA to attend college where they shared an apartment just a few blocks away from their campus. Any girlfriends or boyfriends the two had knew that they had to accept the other one and how close they were otherwise they could forget a relationship. After college, the two moved into a bigger house together, well more like a mansion, since Bella was working at a local hospital as a psychologist and when Edward was an up and coming soccer player that people were already in love with when they first saw him play and helped him turn into a big superstar. Bella had for the past three years been dating a fellow co-worker at the hospital called Tyler**.**

"Edward?" Bella called as she dropped her bags down by the front door and hung up her jacket. Bella sighed hearing no response. How was it at the time she needed Edward to be there the most he never was? Walking into the huge living room, Bella flopped down on the couch and pulled a pillow over her face as she screamed into it.

"Whoa I think I'm going to just head back outside since I don't want to disturb a screaming fit." Bella frowned hearing the teasing in his voice.

"Cullen get your butt over here now! I need some help." Edward shook his head as he walked over to his best friend of 28 years as she lifted her head up and he sat down allowing her to place her head in his lap.

"What's got you so worked up then?" Edward asked running his fingers softly through her short brown locks.

"I was in my office today when I got a call from Tyler asking me to go and meet him downstairs in the cafeteria. Well I went and when I got there I saw him sitting there with Lauren, the one I told you about where she got herself pregnant while having an affair with a taken man, well turns out that taken man was my man. He told me that he was sorry but he didn't love me and hadn't loved me for a while but he just didn't know how to tell me. I was in shock." Edward felt his blood boil with anger at the thought of some jerk doing this to his best friend. "I told him to stay out of my life and came straight home. I can't believe I was considering talking to him about how I am desperate to have a baby now because I felt it was the right time. Edward why would he do that? Am I really a bad girlfriend?" Edward saw the tears in her eyes as he gently placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Bella it has nothing to do with you being a bad girlfriend. In fact from the way I have seen you act towards all your boyfriends as we've grown up I would say you are probably one of the most dedicated and loving girlfriends a guy could have. You shouldn't have to go through this though. It wasn't you who did anything wrong. It was him. Don't waste your tears and time over some guy who obviously wasn't the right guy for you. I'm sure when the time is right the right guy will come along." Edward comforted her as she closed her eyes and tried to hold back her tears as Edward held her close and tight letting her know he was there for her.

"I really thought he would be the one. You have no idea Edward how much I want a baby because I know in myself I'm ready. I've always wanted to be a young mom but I doubt that will ever happen because no guy wants to waste their time on a woman like me. I might as well just give up any hope of ever becoming a mom." Edward's heart broke as he listened to her talk. He knew how amazing she was with kids and how much she wanted to have one because he too could see she was ready. Right now he could kill that Tyler and his little Lauren for hurting Bella and taking away her happiness. "I think I'm going to go lie down for a bit." Bella spoke looking up at Edward who smiled and nodded.

"If you need anything or just need a shoulder to cry on remember I'm here Bella." She nodded, leaning up from off Edward, pecking his cheek before slowly walking upstairs. Edward watched her walk up dejectedly. He knew right now there was nothing he could do for her apart from being there for her whenever she needed.

Edward had just finished preparing dinner for them, placing the two plates and glasses on a tray as he walked upstairs.

"Swan you kind of need to open your door because I have no free hands." Edward heard her moving around before opening the door. "I come bearing food." She smiled and shook her head as she took the bottle of wine he hand in his other hand from him and allowed him into her room.

"This stuff better be good." Edward smirked.

"Only the best for you Bella." She smiled as she sat on her bed and took her plate of food from him as he sat down next to her.

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"You don't need to apologize to me. Trust me anyone else maybe but I never want you to apologize to me." Bella leaned into him as they carried on eating and watching the TV when Edward switched it on.

"I love you Edward for doing all this." Bella said as she handed Edward her plate to put down on the bedside table before taking a sip of her wine. "Don't you ever think I get in your way?"

"I'm so used to you now I think if you weren't around I would find my life too dull and anyway who would I have to keep me down to earth with my career. Chad?" Bella laughed.

"I guess you would be lost without me here to keep you the same old Edward we all know and love." The two settled down watching a film of Bella's choice. Bella knew Edward spoiled her but at times like this she was more than happy to accept it all.

That evening, Edward was sat in his room just thinking about Bella. He could see how down she was and he hated seeing her like this. Edward wanted the old happy Bella back. Yeah to others the front she put on maybe faultless but to Edward he knew deeper down it was killing her. As he lay down thinking of anything he could to try and cheer Bella up the answer suddenly came to him.

"How the hell didn't I think of this before?" Edward asked himself as he climbed out of bed and headed towards Bella's room. If only Edward knew what he would be starting with this idea of his...


	2. Chapter 2

**Something Special**

**Chapter 2 – Conversing Limits**

Edward walked across the hallway to Bella's room, knocking on the door quietly. He knew she probably wouldn't be happy with him going into her room at 1am but he needed to talk to her because there was no way he would sleep with this on his mind. It was too much for him to keep to himself when he knew it could help cheer his best friend up and if that meant doing this then he would.

"Bella?" Edward walked in after not getting any response like he expected, knowing she must have been asleep and smiled when he saw her curled up in one of his shirts that he had been looking for recently. "Now I know where half my clothes disappear too for weeks upon end." He mumbled to himself as he slipped into her bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her causing her to stir but snuggle closer knowing exactly who it was. The two would often fall asleep with the other because they were so comfortable being like that.

"What do you want Cullen?" Bella tiredly asked as he kissed the top of her head like he always did if he woke her up.

"I have a solution about how we could figure out your problem." Bella opened her one eye and looked at him suspiciously. Bella knew he was up to something from the look on his face.

"How did you figure that out?" Bella asked as she let out a yawn. "It is something good isn't it because I don't particularly like being woke up at," she turned and looked at her clock, "1am. 1am?!" Edward smirked. "Cullen, hurry up and speak before I kick you out of my bed." Edward couldn't help but laugh at her knowing how annoyed she was he had woke her up.

"Fine I'll be quick. Trust me I don't really want to be here much longer than I have to because being in bed with you is too weird." Bella slapped his chest playfully. "Fine beat me up, I just won't tell you. Oh and can you please tell me when you take my shirts because I spend ages looking around for them confused when it turns out you have them."Edward teased. Bella being fully awake now rolled her eyes.

"Edward, tell me right now what you wanted because otherwise in a few hours you will be dead." Bella warned poking his bare chest as she breathed in his scent. He may be her best friend but she couldn't deny he had a hot body.

"Fine. You know how earlier you were going on again about giving up hopes of ever being a mom?"

"Edward is this really necessary to be talking about at this hour?" Edward hushed her.

"Stay quiet and just hear me out." She nodded as he took a deep breath. "How would you feel if you and I had a baby?" Bella's jaw dropped as Edward looked at her waiting for something to go on. "I know it's probably really farfetched but I mean it makes sense, we're both single and don't see ourselves settling down anytime soon. Both you and I know you are ready to have a baby and you know I have always wanted kids one day but from the look of things right now I'm not so sure that will happen. You can say no and I would completely understand and I really hope I haven't ruined all the years of friendship between us over a silly suggestion. I mean it's not even that good when I think about it because you and I probably isn't a good combination and now I'm rambling." The shock on Bella's face before had now been replaced with an amused look. "What?"

"Edward you really are funny when you ramble." Edward gave her a look as if begging for her to say something. "What you offered to do is really sweet but do you really think it would work? Maybe in a dream world it would work but you and me having a baby right now I'm not sure Edward. A baby is a lot of responsibility and hard work and I'm not sure our relationship as it is could take it no matter how strong it is." Edward nodded. "Thank you for offering but I think we have to just wait and see what happens. You couldn't ruin our friendship even if you tried because I wouldn't let you. Besides you do know that if you and I were to have a baby that would mean we would have to ... you know and that is just repulsive." Edward laughed.

"Sorry I may love you like a best friend but no matter how sexy you may be, being anything more with you would just be wrong." Edward wrapped his arms tightly around her as she moved into him more. "I promise you Bella, one day you will be a mom and you will have the perfect family even if you have to wait a few years to find your Mr. Perfect."

"What about you?"

" I don't think I will ever find my perfect match since it's not easy dating anyone anymore because I have no idea why they are with me, for love or for fame so I think being single is just the way it'll be for me." Bella smiled hearing the doubt in Edward's voice since she knew the last few girlfriends he had had were with him just for his money and fame.

"Don't rule it out as a definite no though just yet." Bella whispered before she fell asleep with Edward soon following.

The next morning, Edward woke up first and slid himself out of Bella's bed before going to shower knowing he had practice this morning while Friday's were Bella's days off. After jumping out his shower, he wrapped a towel around his waist and walked into his room only to see Bella in his bed.

"Yes?" He asked as she looked up at him.

"Can you pick up some more chocolate chip ice cream on your way home from practice because I wanted some for breakfast and I forgot we finished the last tub the other night when we were watching the movie?" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Anything else?"

"Bring back any single hot guys on your team you know I will like." Bella smirked.

"You get over guys quick." Edward observed.

"I decided you are right that I shouldn't waste my time over that loser. I have to move on." Edward smiled as she stood up.

"Come here." Bella walked into his open arms not caring that his was wet or anything as she let him hold her. "You are doing so well and I promise I'll bring you back your ice cream but first get out so I can get dressed." She laughed as she kissed his cheek and left the room Edward knowing that the conversation last night most definitely hadn't changed a thing between them.


End file.
